A Heroic Mixture
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: One night Link is startled awake by a distubing dream which he later finds out was a warning of something evil to come. So he must set out with Navi and Zelda and themselves from other times to stop the evil before time runs out. t blood & violence
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone, for I do not know how many people will actully read this. Well this is my first fan-fiction, so if it sucks oh well. All's well that ends well, anywa..._  
_Tetra: Booo!! You suck!!_

_*puts hand over face and whispers* This is what I get for having Tetra as my favorite character... *end whisper*_  
_As I was saying, if it sucks I'm very sorry I'm new at this._

_Story rights go to me._  
_And all Legend of Zelda characters go to Nintendo._

_Good Day.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The Legend of Zelda: A Heroic Mixture.

"Why does such sadness enter their lives?" Asked a woman in a nearly non-existent, green silk dress. "Why must so much pain enter their hearts?" Asked another a women in a dress much like the other woman's, only red. "Why so much blood-shed?"Asked a third woman in a long blue silk dress, as she kneeled down by the corpses at their feet. She closed their eyes

with her fingers, tears slipping down her cheeks. All the while the other two women, her sisters, walked around the bodies and her. "The wind is right, the times have come, the heroes shall rise, and wisdom shall meet." The voices chorused together and became one. The three turned and looked to where there would be an on-looker, but there was none. "Awaken, oh

Hero of Time! Destiny is at hand!" They shrieked to the blood red sky.

Link sat bolt upright, and gasped for breath. "Link, what's wrong with you? Can't a girl get some sleep?!?"Nagged Navi as she fluttered in his hat, by his side. "Sorry, Navi. Didn't mean to wake you." He said, with an apologetic look in his soft blue eyes. Link pulled at his cloths, which were now wet from sweat, and looked around. He had had fallen asleep on the warping

pedestal outside of the Forest Temple, where his good friend Saria now lived. Navi looked up at him from her place in his hat. "Link, I don't think we should sleep here anymore. I think its bringing back bad memories…"She said to him, as she flew up and hovered around his left ear. Link looked at her and took her in his hand, and petted her glowing body with a finger.

"This isn't a petting zoo, you know." She joked with him; he laughed and continued to pet her. Doing this seemed to calm him down, so Navi let him. "So Link, what is wrong? You woke up with a start, have a bad dream?"She asked him for once she had compassion in her voice. Link stopped petting her and looked up at the sky. The midnight sky was dark bluish-black, the

clouds danced playfully in the moonlight. The soft breeze whipped Link's soft golden bangs across his eyes, which had now clouded over with memories of peace and pain, "Link?" Navi asked in a worried voice, as she rubbed a glowing wing across his finger tips. "Huh? What, Navi? I kinda drifted off there…"Link replied, coming back to reality. "Oh nothing." Navi sighed

her wings wilted a bit as she thought _'This isn't good, we're losing faster than ever now.'_ Navi forced herself to perk up, then flew out of his hand and floated around his head. "I know, let's go talk to Saria! Maybe she can help you out with your dream."Link's eyes fallowed her every movement. "You think she's awake?" He asked the little fairy. "'coarse she's awake, she's

probably playing for the plants." "Well, ok then."Link said as he got up and walked towards the old tree by the temples doorway, aimed his hookshot at it and let fly. The hookshot's claw grabbed onto the tree and pulled him up. Link unhooked it and put it in his pocket then walked though the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I may not be updating this or the other two stories connected to it anytime soon since they're not on my computer, but they are writen down on paper they just need to be typed up.

Link walked past the doorway, and then heard to the howls of the two wolfos in the room. "Man, I'm really glad Saria tamed those things. I hated those guys the most when we came to this stupid place."Navi said with relief in her voice, Link looked up at her as he petted one of the wolfos guarding the next doorway. "Really, the part I hated the most was when we were

in that room with all the stone walls, the two blocks and that really annoying skull." He replied to her, while walking through the hallway where the Skulltula used to hang from the ceiling. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that! It's so funny because you were still getting used to being so big and lost your balance a bunch of times. Remember when you kept falling off the ledges?

That was so funny!!..."Navi laughed, and then slowly stopped when she saw Link's face, he was not amused. "A… let's just pick a door and find her." Navi quickly said, trying to get the subject off of him, before he put her in a jar. They were now in the main room of the temple; Link nodded then started to walk towards a door. He grabbed the handle of a door that

would lead outside, thinking that's where she would probably be. Upon turning the knob and opening the door, a cool breeze touched his face and blew Navi back a bit. "Yup, she's gotta be here." Navi grumbled to the air. "She always did like being outside."Link gave a soft laugh, and then took her in his hand and put her under his hat. "Well, we can't have you dying of

frostbite, now can we?" Navi just laid on his hair and grumbled some more. "You would like that, wouldn't you Link?" Link gave another soft laugh as he closed the door behind him. "No, not really. What would I do without you there to target things and nag me, over and over again?"Link replied, while Navi just sunk into his hair. If she had had hands, she probably would

have pulled his hair. "Just hurry up and call her…" Navi said, once more changing the subject. Link took a few steps out of the door. "Saria!" He gave a light yell, not wanting to awaken Saria's plants. He turned a slight corner and saw a plant splashing Saria, who was in the small pond of that courtyard. "Hey Saria, would you mind if I talk to you?" Link asked her as he

walked closer. "That is, if you're not busy." He said in uncertainty, as he looked at her. She was in the water so that just her head and arms showed, so he wasn't sure if she was dressed or not. Saria looked down at herself, and laughed. "Oh this, no I was just swimming." She then she turned and faced the plant. "And that's when this guy started splashing me

with water." She said with a smile on her face as she flicked the plant on the nose, it scrunched back with a hurt frown. "Oh I'm sorry, Phillip." Saria said as she pulled the plant's bulb towards her and petted it on top, then turning back to Link. "So what did you want to talk about at this hour?"Link was a little taken a back; he hadn't meant to disturb her. "Oh nothing,

it can wait for later."He as he turned around and was about to walk off when Saria piped up. "Wait, Link! I didn't mean it like that, please come back."Saria yelled to him, as she climbed out of the pond and Philip handed her a towel with his mouth. Saria wrapped the towel around her, and ran after Link. "Sorry about that, what did you want to talk about?" She asked as

she took hold of his arm and looked up at him with a smile, because being a Kokiri; she was very short compared to him. "I had this really weird dream about half an hour ago, I was wondering if you could help me with it?" Link said, as they walked through the door to the main room of the temple.


End file.
